A New Friend - Another Player
by AW24
Summary: This story takes place with another character no one has known about. Level 75 has been cleared and the game was not. Kirito and asuna encounter this mysterious figure and fight. This small story is a side story i wanted to make and i think i will use it in a series i will label "The Rest of the Story." Please review and comment I will finish it and start the next series soon!


Author Note:

Being that SAO was created in japan I will try to use some of the native systems of measurement they use there, here in America we don't use the metric system and well sadly I don't like it that much but for the sake of others I will do my best to convert everything I can into the metric system. In this story I have modeled a character after well who I would like to be in one of these games. So yes I am in this story. This story is just a side story but I will eventually tweak it an put it into another series I am working on currently. With High school I haven't had much time to up load but every once in a while I do get the chance to write so I hope you enjoy this new work. To the rest of my fans i have been working as hard as i can on after the fight and i will get chapter 3 out soon, high school doesn't give much free time and with little time to relax my creativity doesn't kick in much. Please hold on a little longer!

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: SWORD ART ONLINE AND ALL OF THE "ARCS" TO THE STORY ARE OWNED BY _Reki Kawahara _AND ALL ART IS OWNED BY Abec AND ALL PUBLISHINGS BY ASCII Media Works_

_AND OF COURSE Licensed by _Madman Entertainment and Aniplex USA. I do not own any Sword Art Online products, the soul owners of this amazing and incredibly addictive anime manga etc. are listed above.

* * *

_WARNING: IF YOU DONT LIKE THE FACT THAT KIRITO AND ASUNA SHOULOD BE TOGETHER OR DONT WANT TO READ ABOUT THEM KISSING EACHOTHER, PLEASE FIND ANOTHER STORY TO READ. ALL OF THAT IS IN HERE._

* * *

A new Friend

Kirito and Asuna walked down through the creepy hallway they told the rest of the team that they could retire to their quarters. It was about time for the boss battle here on the 83rd floor. They enjoyed the silence. This level was all about illusions. So if you had something on you mind greater than any other idea chances were that it would come about in the illusion field. Not to say it was real though. They walked along through the curving and winding path hoping to find the door. Kirito was doing his thing staring straight into the map hovering before him.

"ney Kirito?" Asuna said in a soft voice

"hm"

"Can I- I, can I hold onto you?"

Kirito calmly looked up from the screen and smiled at her. "Of course you can, would I ever say no to you?" He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Kirito stop it" "We're in public" Asuna lightly punched his arm in disbelief of what he had just done with he face more red than the uniforms of the knights of blood oath.

"Hardly, you call this public, there isn't anyone around to see it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"What are the levels of my tracking, sneaking and hearing?"

"Well they're… they're… m-maxed out"

"Exactly so im sure I could find someone if they were spying on us and if they were I wouldn't have done so"

"I hate it when you're right"

"Come now only when im arrogant about it like right now im sure, or do you just not like loosing a fight?"

Asuna came up close to kirito and kissed his lips quite passionately and then ran off, she yelled back to him. "No I just hate loosing to you, and remember loosing in this game is sudden death."

"No need to remind me." He then grumbled to himself, "I really thought I won that one" quickly he sprinted to catch up with Asuna. Kirito used his battle speeds and about made a sonic boom passing her but stopping only a mere four or five feet before her.

"Well shall we ra-"

Kirito was cut off by feeling and unbelievable power. He saw Asuna's face she was as pale and a new piece of printing paper. Kirito slowly turned around waiting to see what it was causing the disturbance. He was most sure it was a boss, _but why no room?_ he wondered. There stood a slender figure not very muscular but tall almost 183cm tall, he had light brown hair and brown eyes and a thickening scruff coming in all around his face. Around his neck was a cross, a small crucifix with some dents and varnish on it. He was angry you could see it in his expression and in his eyes. He wore a dark black cloak that flowed in a light breeze. He had three knives two on his left leg and one on his right two swords on his back one a black Rapier with a silver hand cover the other was a chrome Shinogi-Zukuri katana with a golden handle. He steeped outwars and lifted a hand which had a dark glove covering it. There an arch of electricity jumped between his fingers and then a bolt of lighting came and shot between Kirito and Asuna. Kirito immediately looked back to see if asuna was alright. She had jumped back in time. He quickly turned arroud and the mysterious man was almost on top of him only centimeters away and he landed a fist into kirito's face. Kirito stumbled backwards feeling a cold shiver and aches through his body. It hurt like hell. He went to draw his sword and it felt as though the life was sucked out of him. He could feel a flow going to his sword. A flow of what though? The man spoke up.

"It's electricity and metal conducts" "Be prepared enough of it can eat your healthpoints away, or i can make it slow and painful, its shocking to say the least."


End file.
